Outside Heaven's Door
by DragonMisstress325
Summary: Yayoi is upset that Ritsuka is stealing all Yuiko's attention. Suddenly, he runs into Kio. Could he be what Yayoi needs? Rated M to be safe. Read and Review please. There won't be any adult scenes until later.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Loveless or it's characters.

Summary: Yayoi is still upset over Yuiko liking Ritsuka, when he suddenly runs into Kio. Can he make Yayoi forget about all his problems?

**Outside Heaven's Door**

**Chapter 1**

"Good morning class!" Miss Shinonome walked into the classroom on Wednesday, smiling at ease. Her auburn hair was lying neatly down to her mid-back, and she almost radiated happiness. Yet, as per usual, her sixth grade class gave no responses, and some barely gave her a few concise glances.

Hayabi Yayoi was the only twelve year old to greet her with a gentle smile. This wasn't surprising because he was the smartest in the class and adored coming to learn what most of the academically lethargic class didn't want to. This had earned him the official label as the class nerd. It was rare to see him with the opposite sex, with the exception of relatives. The only unrelated female who would go near him was Hawatari Yuiko. Well, it wasn't like she hung around with him anyway. It was on the whole Aoyogi Ritsuka whom she wished to be around and Yayoi would just tag along, occasionally giving his hopeful input.

It was evident that Hayabi Yayoi had an infatuation for her, but she was quite oblivious to it. It didn't assist Yayoi's strategy when Ritsuka stepped in and stole Yuiko's heart. He was suspicious of Ritsuka and his adult acquaintance, Soubi. Yayoi had sufficed to calling the man by his first name, as he couldn't commit to memory what the man's last name was. It was peculiar what he could and couldn't remember.

Miss Shinonome, disconcerted at the class's ignorance of her presence and morning salutation, decided a new way to get her class to simmer down and direct their attention to the front of the classroom.

"I said…GOOD MORNING CLASS!!" Normally, she wouldn't have raised her voice, but she was quite through with their no-care attitude. They had to acquire a good education, if nothing else. The children all swiftly flew to their appropriate seats for class.

During class, Yayoi happened to glimpse at Ritsuka, who was staring out the window and day dreaming. He's probably thinking about Soubi, Yayoi thought. It made him wonder why Yuiko couldn't see that Ritsuka didn't love her, and that he did. He would do anything for her. Ritsuka scarcely acknowledged her, let alone her feelings! It's so unfair, he thought as the bell chimed, signally the end of first period. He heard the bustle in the hall as the older classes moved to their next class. Yayoi turned to the teacher, who was instructing her class to turn to page two hundred in the History book. For the rest of the morning classes, Yayoi glanced at Ritsuka, who was not paying attention an inch. How could someone like that get some one as wonderful as Yuiko-chan?

At lunch, Yayoi caught up with Yuiko. Since Ritsuka had to ask Miss Shinonome a question, he was hoping to get some time with Yuiko. Once they had obtained their lunches, they went to a table by a window. Yuiko liked the window seats because she liked the scenery. He knew these things, unlike Ritsuka. He was so aloof and quiet he wondered how Ritsuka had friends before. Then again, he couldn't talk, he didn't have many friends either. He suddenly noticed Yuiko looking him with a astonishingly severe look.

"Hayabi-chan?"

"Yes Yuiko-chan?" He asked in expectation. In his mind, a vision of her comprehending her only true love was him was materializing.

"Is there something wrong with Ritsuka-kun?"

And there it went. Why did she always worry about him!? Why not me, a thoroughly depressed Yayoi thought.

"I don't think so, why?"

"Well, it's just that you kept looking at him during classes and I thought something might have happened."

"Oh. No, nothing's wrong. I was…just mad because he wasn't paying attention in class."

Oh, thin it's nothing. Besides, that fits you."

"Huh? What fits me?" _Please say it's being kind._

"It fits that you always think about school. You care a lot about your work and stuff. It's your life, ya know?" Yuiko said smiling like she had bestowed some gift on him.

The afternoon classes went swiftly with Yayoi, surprisingly, not paying much concentration to his studies. He was too preoccupied with his plans on how to get Yuiko to notice he didn't just care about school. It upset him that she would say that.

When the final bell of the day chimed, all the youngsters flooded out of the school grounds. As on every day, Soubi was outside the school, not doubt waiting for Ritsuka. Yayoi started heading the other way, hoping to avoid the group. He wasn't quite in the mood for Soubi's antics with Ritsuka. It was so obvious, at least to him, that Soubi liked Ritsuka; and possibly vice versa.

"Hey, Hayabi-chan? Where are you going?" Yuiko asked. Normally, he would have jumped at the fact she talked to him, and immediately turned around and walked with them; but just…not today.

"Huh? Oh! My mom wants me to help her wit the shop so I have to go."

"Ok. Ja ne!"

"See you tomorrow Hayabi-chan," Ritsuka commented.

He had told them that his family owned a flower shop awhile ago. It wasn't _exactly_ a "family business" because his eldest sister owned it. Well, he wasn't lying to them. She was family.

Yayoi trudged through the crowded street, trying not to run into strangers. His mind was busy, though, with thoughts of how to kill Ritsuka for taking Yuiko. Suddenly, despite trying, he ran into someone, falling down onto the cement.

"Geez, gaki, watch where you're going, ok?"

Yayoi looked up to see an adult with dirty blonde hair and slate grey eyes. The man towered above Yayoi's fallen form. Said man offered his hand, a slight scowl on his face.

"S-sorry," Yayoi said timidly, accepting the outstretched hand.

"Yeah, okay. Just…watch where you're going." And before he knew it, the man was

gone. He couldn't quite place it, but something about him was familiar.

A/N: The family I made up will show up in the next chapter. There may not be a fluff or lime scene for a while, but the sequel will have the first lemon. I don't really have a certain amount of chapters I want yet, but I'm aiming for ten. I might go over.

**Gaki-** brat

**Ja ne- **see you


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Loveless, but I did make up his family in this story, on my own.

**A/N: **Even if he doesn't **really **have three sisters and a brother , bear with me. I'm just****trying to****build a story here. Arigato****

**Ai- means "love"**

**Haruko-"spring"**

**Sorano- "of the sky"**

**Sano- "God of the waters"**

**Chapter 2**

"He didn't even give you his name?"

"Nope."

"That's weird."

"He looked familiar, though, I just can't put my finger on where I've seen him before," Yayoi said, looking up from the book he had been more or less staring at then reading. Sorano, Yayoi's sister and the second eldest, stood by a counter, twirling a rose from a bouquet idly in her fingers.

Yayoi had three sisters. Haruko was the eldest and the one to whom the floral shop belonged to. She had kept it quite nice over the past year, and got a good number of customers. She had fiery hair that was a trait handed down from their mother, who was admired for her hair's exotic color. She normally wore it straight and in a high ponytail, as to let it flow from side to side as she walked. That was what attracted men to Haruko; her exotic hair. Her eyes were a light shade of green casually mixed in with slate gray.

The next in line, and three years Haruko's junior, was Sorano. Sorano had an elegant beauty about her. Her midnight hair tumbled down her back in curls that would almost seemed impossibly positioned. Her ice blue eyes could halt anyone in their tracks. She had curves in all the right areas, and overall got a good many stares from the opposite sex when strolling to wherever. Yayoi was still surprised that his elder sisters still had their ears.

Ai, four years his junior, was completely adorable. Her name fit her perfectly because there wasn't one person who hadn't seen her and immediately liked her. Many said she had to be a little angel disguised as a small child. Her ebony hair was usually set in two pigtails on either side of her head, and her two large, green orbs shone like emeralds.

Yayoi also happened to have a brother, Sano, who was what all the females longed for. He had a punk/rock look about him, with his ebony bangs hanging down over the right side of his face. The one characteristic that seemed to pull the ladies in was his golden orbs. Sano also happened to be tall, about six feet, and that gave Yayoi hope for the future.

All of this made Yayoi mull on the thought of how he, such an awkward being, was born into such a perfect family. He had an out of depth height, at five foot four, and an even more discomfited hairstyle. Seriously, what guy wears their hair down past their ass? Yayoi was sincerely taking into consideration getting it cut.

"Hello? Yayoi? Are you alive?" Sorano waved her hand in front of his face. After getting not but a blank stare, she decided to take a more drastic measure.

"ANIKI!!" she screamed, making Yayoi not only come back to reality, but also fly off the chair he was sitting on, and into a cluster of flower pots.

"Thank you! This is just what I needed! Being scared to death and falling into potted foliage is the best remedy for problems!" Yayoi layered each word with sugar-coated sarcasm.

"I'm sorry; it's just I though you were dead or something. I couldn't let you die," Sorano smiled devilishly, "Besides; I wanted to know what's going on with you and that girl."

"Yuiko? Ha! Fat chance if I'm going to get her now. She can barely notice me let alone talk to me! It's always Ritsuka this and Ritsuka that. I'm getting no where with Ritsuka in my way."

"Awhile back…didn't you say that that Ritsuka doesn't even notice **_her_**? So, why are you blaming him, he probably doesn't even mean it." Yayoi looked at her indignantly.

"You know what? I'm tired so I'll just go home. Tell Haruko I'm sorry I couldn't stay." Yayoi hastily grabbed his school bag and rushed out of the floral shop.

"Yayoi…" Sorano stared at the place where her younger sibling had just stood.

"What did you do?" Haruko asked as she came back from the storage room with a brown cardboard box.

"I don't….quite know."

Yayoi opened the front door, and an empty house greeted him. His father was on a business trip and his mother had gone to help a friend with redecorating. She most likely wouldn't be back until later. He walked over to the answering machine and listened to the message.

"Hi Hayabi-chan, it's Yuiko! My mom said that for my birthday I could have a party. Well, you're invited. Oh and so are Ritsuka, Soubi, and Kio. You remember Kio, right? The party is on Saturday, at noon. I'll see you there!" Kio. That name sounded familiar, but he couldn't place the name wit ha face. Oh well, he'd remember him when he was him at the party.

Yayoi slipped into his bath thinking about what his sister said. Maybe it wasn't Ritsuka's fault. Yet, it couldn't be Yuiko's fault. She was at least that smart. Wait, had he just indirectly insulted Yuiko? He definitely needed sleep. Yayoi drained the porcelain bathtub, wrapped a towel around his waist, and trudged to his room. Once in his room, Yayoi proceeded to pull on pajamas. He then slipped under the indigo comforter and let sleep drag him into a world of peacefulness.

Yayoi trotted to school the next day, now anticipating Yuiko's birthday party. He had even gotten her a stuffed cat. It was black and had small, plastic, green eyes. He had also gone to the trouble of lovingly stitching her name into the small paw. That, sadly, was another thing to add to his awkward list. He could sew. No guy sewed. Kami, I'm such a weirdo, Yayoi thought.

When Yayoi walked into the room, the usual bustle of children talking filled his ears. He spotted Yuiko chatting animatedly with to Ritsuka. Upset again, Yayoi say down at his desk, instead of going over and greeting Yuiko. Now he had only one problem to deal with. Who was that man?

Yayoi barely focused any attention in class that morning, and never heard the noon bell ring. He had too many problems to deal with to pay attention. That was weird for him, he figured that it was okay to take a break from paying attention. He, of all people, needed it.

"Hayabi, the bell rang," Miss Shinonome said worriedly.

"Huh? Oh! Sorry Miss Shinonome. Arigato."

" Hayabi?"

"Yes?"

"Are you…sure that you're ok. You seemed a little off this morning." She looked at Yayoi, hoping that he would tell her what was wrong. She hated seeing her best student unfocused like he usually is.

"I'm fine, don't worry. I'm sure it'll work out," Yayoi said quickly and left before she could say anything.

A/N: Please read and review. I really want to know what you think of this story, ok? Arigato.

**Kami- **God


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: ok, so basically the first two chapters were getting the story started. It should progress more from here.

**Chapter 3**

After lunch, afternoon classes seemed to sweep by for Yayoi. All he could concentrate on at the moment was who that blonde man was and where he'd seen him before. He hated not knowing this and it was putting all his priorities out of order.

To Yuiko, it didn't seem like the Yayoi she knew. Instead of taking notes, she had just seen him drawing in his notebook idly. She didn't even think he was listening to what Miss Shinonome was saying. She had asked Ritsuka if he knew what was wrong with Yayoi, but he didn't seem to have noticed. Ritsuka hadn't noticed much lately. Yuiko was just hoping that her party would bring both of her friends back to their normal states.

When the final bell rang, and all the youths skittered from their seats and out the door, Yayoi was the last one out. He walked out of the school to see Ritsuka, Soubi, and Yuiko start to walk home without him. One thought had crossed his mind while he was trying to decipher who the mystery man was. When was he going to tell Yuiko that he truly loved her? Well, he definitely wasn't going to embarrass himself at her party, so he'd have to find another time, and for some unknown reason, right now seemed to be the time. He'd also decided to give her the cat when he told. It just seemed like the appropriate thing to do. Yayoi strode over to the group, pulling Yuiko away from the stunned Ritsuka and Soubi.

"Hey, Hayabi-chan! What are you doing?" she said surprised.

"Yuiko, I need to tell you something."

"Oh, ok. Shoot."

"Well, you see… I really like you, and I'd do anything for you so… I just… I want to know. Will you go out with me?" Yayoi clutched the small kitten hopefully behind his back.

"I'm sorry Hayabi-chan, but…I really don't like you like that. I never really have. The truth is…I love Ritsuka-kun. It's probably best if we forget about this, ok?" Yuiko then ran around the corner where Ritsuka and Soubi were waiting, no doubt.

Yayoi stared after her, heart crushed like a glass globe smashed underfoot. His grip loosened on the kitten until it fell to the cement with a soft plop. Yayoi then fled the opposite direction, taking a different way home.

When Yayoi passed the floral shop, though, he stopped abruptly. Standing there, talking to Sorano was the man that he had run into. Curious, he decided to slip in and listen to their conversation. He forgot the bell above the door, though. When his sister and the stranger heard the noise, both of them turned to his direction. Sorano was about to speak, but the man cut her off.

" Hey! You're the kid that ran into me Wednesday!"

Yayoi wasn't sure what the man could have said to have set him off, but something did. It could have been the day, which hadn't gone that well. Whatever it was, Yayoi's ears flew back against his head in a very annoyed fashion and his eyes narrowed dangerously.

"I don't care!" he shouted before storming over to the counter, where he flipped open a copy of Jane Heir. Two pairs of eyes had followed his movements. Sorano was shocked to say the least. Yayoi had never acted like this around anyone, **_especially _**when company was around. She started speaking to her costumer, Kaido-san, reluctantly. She didn't want Yayoi to have another spit of anger.

"Let me go grab you an order form, Kaidou-san. I'll be right back," she turned to Yayoi, " and you behave." Yayoi just gave her a brief glance.

Yayoi sat at the counter reading, not even sparing the blonde adult a glance. Suddenly, he felt as if his personal space was being invaded, and looking over, he noticed it was. Sitting beside him was the man, staring at him with a look of peculiarity.

"What?" Yayoi asked a little irritated.

"Oh I'm not thinking much; just wondering how the seemingly shy kid who ran into me turned into a malicious devil child."

"It's that stupid Yuiko's fault! She's so preoccupied with someone who doesn't like her at all, and I offered up my heart to her and she smashes it into little pieces. Well, if she wants to chase unrequited love, fine by me!" Realizing what he said, Yayoi immediately covered his mouth with his hands, eyes widening. The blonde blinked at him.

"Yuiko? Hawatari Yuiko? Do you mean the same Yuiko that's having that stupid party tomorrow?"

"Yeah…wait. How do you know her?"

"I met her when I went on this one trip to Yokohama. I don't remember much about her or the trip. That day was sort of a blur for me." Realization decided to bestow itself on Yayoi then.

"Wait, **you're** Kio?"

"The one and only. Now back to the subject at hand. Did you ever think that one of the reasons that Yuiko doesn't pay attention to you as much is because you look like a **girl**?"

"I do not!" Yayoi protested, ears flying flat against his head, pouting. Kio then just started suddenly laughing.

"What's so funny?" Yayoi couldn't see the funniness in calling him a girl. "I don't know what sick amusement you're getting from calling me a girl, but I don't consider it all that funny."

"No, not that at all. It's just you look so cute like that." Yayoi's eyes widened at that, but before he could ask why Kio had said what he did Sorano came back.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. Haruko must have rearranged back there 'cause I can't seem to find a thing. Here's the order form, Kaidou-san. We'll have your order filled by tomorrow and you can come anytime to pick it up," his sister said, smiling. Kio filled out the form, then handed it to Sorano. He then began to speak to Sorano.

"Don't you think he'd look good with his hair cut?"

"I do have a name you know!" Yayoi said indignantly.

"I can't seem to recollect what it is. Do you mind telling me, precious child," Yayoi barely recoiled enough to just be noticed, a light blush creeping across his cheeks before Kio continued, "what it is?"

"H-Hayabi Yayoi," he stuttered out. Sorano saw something going on, and was a little curious to see where this would lead, but then decided to cut their not so private conversation quite short.

"I've been saying that he should get it cut for a long time, but he just 'never got around to it'," she said. Seeing that Kio might have an idea, she turned and addressed Yayoi," Yayoi, dear, would you go get some white tissue paper from the back room?" Yayoi looked suspiciously at them, then slowly goy up and walked into the back. When he was gone, she turned back to Kio, "Tell me, what you've got in mind?"

"Well, since we're going to that little girl's party tomorrow, I was thinking we'd 'coincidentally' pass the salon."

"Then you're going to walk in there and he's just gonna **let** them cut his hair? He's not stupid, you know. How do you intend to get him in there?"

"I'll think of something." Sorano was a little suspicious, but Kaidou-san had brought Yayoi out of his anger mode, if only a little while. He obviously was distracting to him. That's very implicative, she thought. Oh well, she'd trust him for now.

"Fine then, come by tomorrow morning at eleven. You can get your flowers then 'go to the party'." Yayoi came from the back room with a large cardboard box with tissue paper sticking out of the top.

"Here's your precious tissue paper."

"Well, it's been fun, but I must go. I'll see you tomorrow, Yayoi-kun," Kio said, as he got up and started walking towards the door.

"Don't call me by my first name, you! You don't know me **that** well!" Yayoi yell at Kio's retreating form. But I wish I did, Kio thought.

**A/N:** omg yay! I'm done with this chapter! Yuiko's party is next chapter! What will happen there? And will Yayoi **really** get his hair cut?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Loveless.

**A/N:** I cut this chapter short because, well, it was getting too long. Sadly, the party will start next chapter. I'm sorry for making this so long.

**Chapter 4:**

"Oh shit!" Yayoi's scream echoed although the mostly empty house. Sorano was leaning against the wooden doorframe of his room, watching her brother search frantically around his room.

"You do know that if mom or dad heard you say that, you'd be so dead. Now what on earth is the matter with you?"

"I can't find it!"

"What?"

"The stuffed cat I got for Yuiko's birthday! I had it the day I… oh no. Oh no! Oh no! I dropped it! It's completely lost now! Oh God! What am I going to do now! Oh no! Oh no! Oh- oww!" Yayoi had held his hand up to where his sister had slapped him, "What'd you do that for?"

"It's the best medicine for hysterics. Oh, and you do know you could go with Kaidou-san to pick out something tomorrow, **before** the party. I would take you myself, but I'm helping Haruko with the shop. I swear, that girl should employ me. She asks me to help enough times." Yayoi looked up at her from where he'd fallen when he went hysterical.

"Why?"

"You're going to the same party, right? Why not just pick up on the way there. You two could go early or something."

"Yeah, I suppose." Yayoi was a little wary of going with Kio alone anywhere, especially after last night, but his sister seemed to think it was okay.

The next morning, at ten, Yayoi, Haruko, and Sorano walked into the floral shop. The only thing on his mind was about what Kio had said to him. He should be used to people calling him cute; after all he was a kid. Most people did call kids cute. It was just the way he said it that made it sound more than just a minor compliment. Still, he had to get Yuiko a present, so maybe he could live for awhile. He trudged sleepily over to the counter, sat down, and continued reading Jane Heir.

The hour ticked by slowly, and after awhile Yayoi was getting bored with reading, as odd as that sounds. He got and decided to explore the shop a little. It may look relatively small, but that was because it had a whole half of the shop dedicated to plants. Haruko had set them on stands and in all different places, and it almost looked like a garden. Suddenly, the bell above the door, signaling a costumer or visitor, jingled. Yayoi walked toward the entrance to see Kio, who had just arrived. He seemed overly excited about something, and it was a little scary.

"Ohayo, everyone! How are you all?" I wonder what he had for breakfast, Yayoi thought. He slipped over to the counter, reopened Jane Heir, and began reading.

"Ohayo, Kaidou-san," his sister replied, "Hold on a minute and I'll go get the flowers." Sorano walked to the back while pulling Haruko along with her. Yayoi stared after them over the top of his book. Now that he thought about it, he wasn't too comfortable with asking Kio to go with him to get Yuiko a gift. He really didn't want to impose. Just then, Yayoi felt a hand lay on his head and begin to rub his left ear. At first, he was tempted to give in because the sensation felt so good, then he remembered whom he was in the room alone with. As realization dawned on him, surprise wrote itself on his face. Yayoi swiftly turned around to face Kio, the hand leaving his head. Yayoi didn't even notice the light blush on his face.

"W-What are you doing?" he asked Kio.

"I couldn't resist; you're ears are so adorable." As if to prove some point, Kio reached out and brushed his hand against Yayoi's left ear, again. Then, unexpectedly, his hand came down from Yayoi's ear to cup his face, but he pulled away when suddenly Haruko and Sorano came from the back of the shop. Sorano was carrying a bouquet of magenta roses. Kio went over to her and paid for them, and she handed the roses to him.

"Oh, by the way, Kaidou-san, I was wondering if you would be kind enough to help Yayoi pick out a gift for Yuiko. I hope that won't be an imposition for you," Sorano said. Kio smiled and replied.

"Of course not. That's fine as long as he's willing to go with me," Kio said, turning to Yayoi, "Well?" Yayoi could see that Haruko sensed there was something going on, which there wasn't, right? Yayoi quickly snatched up his stuff, grabbed Kio, and ran out the door and down the street. Haruko turned to Sorano.

"Is there something going on that I should know about?" she asked.

"Huh? Oh, of course not. Why would there be?" Sorano replied, putting on a good ' I have no clue what's going on' look.

"You enjoy embarrassing me, don't you?" Yayoi asked Kio as they started up the street. He stopped and leaned against the wall, trying to relax a bit.

"I have no clue what you're talking about. I did no such thing, Yayoi-chan. You seem upset, though," Kio said, leaning towards him, making Yayoi a tiny bit uncomfortable, " Pray tell, precious ,what's wrong?"

"Who are you calling precious?! You're acting like we're best friends or something."

"That hurts, Yayoi-chan. I was only trying to get to know you better. Is there something wrong with that?"

"There is when you make the other person uncomfortable," Yayoi said, starting to walk up the street again.

"Well, that was never my intention, I assure you. I'm sorry if I did." Yayoi couldn't quite make out what was with this guy. First, he's all up in his face and then he's apologizing. Suddenly, Kio grabbed his hand and was dragging him into a shop. He looked around and realized where he was. This was a hair salon!

"What are you doing?"

"Well, your sister and I talked it over," Kio said while dragging the confused Yayoi to a chair and sitting him in it, "and we concluded that you need to get your hair cut."

"What?! I do not! I-I don't want to get my hair cut!" Kio laid his head on Yayoi's shoulder.

"Hush. You're acting like a toddler." Yayoi looked at him indignantly, but silenced himself. Then he noticed where Kio had so 'conveniently' placed his head.

"Please get off."

"Oh, Yayoi-chan, you're so cruel," Kio said in mock sadness. Kio walked over to a girl with brown hair, set in pigtails, and they hugged and talked idly for a bit. They looked like they were really good friends.

"Kio-san, how have you been? I haven't seen you in a while," she asked, smiling. Yayoi couldn't hear anymore because they had started whispering to each other. Then, the woman walked over to Yayoi, a spring in her step.

"So, you're Kio-san's friend? My, my you're a cute one. Well, Kio showed me what he wanted, so shall I get to work?"

"What? Isn't that my decision?"

"Hush, hush! I'm going to cut and you're going to like it!" Oh God I can't watch, Yayoi thought. He quickly closed his eyes. His ears flattened against his head when he felt the scissors cut off the first patch of hair. About half an hour later he felt someone tap his shoulder.

"Hey, kid, you can open your eyes," the girl said. Yayoi slowly opened his eyes. He blinked a few times. It didn't look half bad. She had cut it so it went down his neck to about the shoulders, and she had swept his bangs from the right side of his face to the left. Really, it wasn't that bad.

"Well? What do you think?" she asked.

"Well…it's actually…ok."

"I think you look amazing," Kio said coming up behind him, and laying his hands on Yayoi's shoulders, "Shall we go?" Kio went to the counter and paid while Yayoi was trying to adjust to the new look. Something was out of place, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Then, he had an idea. He grabbed his bag and ran to the bathroom. There, he unzipped the front pocket, and pulled out a box of contacts. He rarely wore them, much preferring his glasses, but now that he had the new hairstyle, they didn't quite look right. Yayoi took his glasses off and slipped in both contacts. Much better, he thought. He left the bathroom and went to stand by the door, watching as Kio chatted with his friend. After a bit, Kio turned around to face Yayoi.

"My, my don't you look different." Yayoi looked up at Kio.

"I have contacts. I just don't wear them."

"Well you should," Kio said, leaning in closer to Yayoi, "You look so much cuter when you can see those eyes of yours." Yayoi averted his head to the left, avoiding eye contact.

"You're making me feel uncomfortable again." Kio backed off, a slight smile on his face.

"Shall we go now since you look so amazing?" Ignoring the comment Yayoi started walking out the door and Kio followed.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Loveless.

**A/N;** I hope you like it.

**Chapter 5:**

"I know this nice, little jewelry shop up the street. We could go there to get Yuiko a present. What do you say, hmm?" Kio asked as the two walked up the street. At the mention of Yuiko, Yayoi's ears flew against his head, but he kept walking and never saying a word. Kio worriedly looked over at Yayoi. Maybe he shouldn't have mentioned Yuiko. Oops, Kio thought.

They had been walking a while until Yayoi was pulled off the sidewalk and into a cozy little jewelry shop. Yayoi noticed that the shop was also filled with not only jewelry, but also other crystalline items. There was everything from wind chimes to small gem encrusted broaches. Yayoi just stood there and looked around, not really making any inclination that he was even looking **at **something. Kio grabbed his hand, dragging him over to a glass case.

"We came here to **shop,** remember? How about that one?" Kio said, pointing to a purple dragonfly necklace. It had alternating purple and white jewels and a small green jewel dragonfly charm hung on it.

"I don't know," Yayoi said seemingly unsure, before mumbling, "Yuiko only likes cats." The sadness behind what Yayoi had said worried Kio. This girl had really upset poor Yayoi.

"Well, get it for her anyway. Who said you had to get her what she likes?"

"It's her party. Why wouldn't I try to get her something she likes?" Yayoi said, looking up from the glass case to Kio.

"She broke your heart. If it were me," Kio said, looking straight into Yayoi's royal blue eyes, "I wouldn't quite care what I got her. Get her the necklace. If she likes it, she likes it." Yayoi wasn't sure what compelled him to agree with Kio, but he did. He bought the necklace, and they both departed from the shop. As they walked to Yuiko's, Kio kept shooting sidelong glances at Yayoi. By now, it was making him quite uncomfortable…again.

"Ok, what's wrong? You've been acting weird ever since we left that shop. What the hell is your problem?" Yayoi said, annoyed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to freak you out or something. Hmm…I wonder if anyone will recognize you?" Yayoi looked up at him, slightly annoyed he had dropped the subject, but let it slide and shrugged.

"Don't know."

It turned out that no one did recognize them, but Ritsuka. At first, Yuiko was a little surprised that an odd boy came with Kio. They walked up to the house, and Yuiko seemed a little stunned at the sight of a strange boy with Kio. They walked into the living room, and Kio went to the kitchen to find Ritsuka and Soubi. This left Yayoi and Yuiko in the living room.

"Are you a friend of Kio's?" she asked. Yayoi blinked at her. Wow, she really was stupid. Just then, Ritsuka, Soubi, and Kio came from the kitchen. Kio and Soubi were in some sort of argument. In the meantime, Ritsuka looked at him for a few seconds, then spoke.

"Hayabi-chan, I wasn't aware you got your hair cut. It looks good. Oh, and are you wearing contacts? It really looks great," Ritsuka said kindly. Yayoi wasn't too happy to be talked to by the man who had unknowingly stolen Yuiko. Yet, he was prepared to forgive, and, at this point, Yuiko didn't seem like the most important thing. In fact, he hadn't thought much about the party at all. A small part of him wished he was still shopping with Kio.

"Arigato, Aoyogi-kun."

"W-Wait you're Hayabi-chan? You got your hair cut? Why?" Yuiko stuttered, stunned.

"It was my sister's idea, apparently. My sister and Kio," he said, pointing to him, "schemed this all up. Any way, we should do something. What games do you have?"

"Well," she said, walking over to a shelf, "we've got a bunch of board games I suppose. Oh! Here's one! Let's play Twister!" She handed Yayoi the spinner and dragged Ritsuka to the plastic mat. "Ok, Hayabi-chan. We're ready whenever you are!" Kio and Soubi had stopped arguing to watch the kids play. Yayoi leaned back on the couch and spun the spinner.

"Left foot, green."

An hour later, and they were finally tired of playing. Yuiko had purposefully let Ritsuka win all the games. Ritsuka had offered the Yayoi take his place, but he had politely declined. They put the Twister game away. The group sat there and talked for a while, and all the conversations somehow ended up on the topic of Ritsuka. Really, it was making him sick. This girl had nothing to think about, did she?

"Excuse me, Yuiko-chan, may I use your restroom?" he lied.

"Oh! Of course you can. It's the second room on the left; through the kitchen and down the hall," she replied, turning her attention back to Ritsuka. Yayoi got up and left the room, not aware of a grey pair of eyes following him. He walked down the hall, and easily found the bathroom.

It had lilac wallpaper, and everything seemed to match the theme. There was a purple bath rug, and purple curtains, and even purple-blue towels. He didn't mind the matching concept, it was just almost everything seemed to annoy him today. Except Kio-san, said a small voice in his head. He would've argued with it, but he couldn't. Kio had been the only one who seem oblivious to the world around them.

Yayoi leaned against the bathroom door, and slid down to the floor. For some reason, he also was overly tired today. He had gotten enough sleep last night, and what he did today wasn't too exhausting. Yet, for some reason, he was still tired. Yayoi got up, opened the door, and began to walk down the hallway, only to be pushed against the wall. Standing rather close, and pinning his wrists to the wall by his side, was Kio. He was leaning in a bit too close for comfort, and he had this odd look in his eyes, almost like…need. Uh oh, Yayoi thought, slightly panicking.

"Kio-san, w-what o-o-on earth are y-you doing?" he barely stuttered.

"I can't stop thinking about you. I've tried, believe me, I've tried, but you just won't go away. Your eyes, your ears, your hands," Kio's hands tightened a little on Yayoi's wrists, "your mouth…" Kio trailed off, and then suddenly did the unexpected. He swiftly planted his lips firmly on Yayoi's. Yayoi's eyes widened, and he struggled a bit, but Kio's lips stayed firmly planted on his. Kio's arms left his wrists and, before he could do anything, they wrapped around Yayoi's waist. When Kio pulled back, Yayoi tried to say something, but Kio's came down on him again and taking advantage of Yayoi's open mouth, slipped his tongue in Yayoi's mouth. Yayoi stopped struggling, the sensation too good to overcome. His eyes slowly slid shut, and his body relaxed. Then, just as the sensation was there, it was gone. Yayoi opened his eyes to meet Kio's slate grey ones.

"They're going to miss us soon. I only told them I was going to find the present I got for Yuiko. Wait a little before going back, ok?" Kio said, pushing a piece of paper into Yayoi's hand. He smiled lightly then turned down the hall and into the kitchen. Yayoi stood there, leaning against the wall, trying to comprehend what had just happened. After a few minutes, he stuffed the paper in his pocket, and walked down the hall.

When Yayoi walked into the living room again, Kio had already left. He stayed for about another hour, enduring all the ridiculous things that Yuiko wanted to do. Then, he decided he would leave. He placed the small necklace in her hands.

"Happy Birthday, Yuiko-chan. I hope you like it," he said politely, " I would stay longer, but my mother wants me home. Sayonara." Yayoi walked out of the house and began to head home.

A/N: See? First kiss..finally! In any case, please read and review. I'd put more, but I'm really just to tired right now. yawns Thanks for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Loveless.

**Chapter 6:**

Yayoi slid further down into the bathtub. The walk home had been lonely, but it had given him time to think. Mostly to think about what he would do next. That was actually his first kiss. And what a great first kiss it was, said a little voice in his head. He pushed that thought and all the others accompanying it back in hopes as not to get upset over the matter. Fine lot of good that was doing him.

"Aniki, are you okay?" Sorano called to him from outside the bathroom.

"Oh, I'm fine. I'll be out soon," he replied. Sorano frowned. Ever since he got home, he'd been acting quite strange. He'd been walking around a little dazed, not to mention he didn't even speak about the party all night. She thought he'd be ecstatic to tell her about the wonderful Yuiko-chan's birthday. Yet, he came home, never said a word, and came up to take a bath. Not her little aniki at all.

"Get some sleep, ok? It'll do you some good." She walked down the hall to her bedroom, and closed the door. Yayoi drained the bath, slipped a towel around his waist and walked down the hall to his room. He slipped on a black t-shirt and some gray sweatpants and lay down on his bed, staring at his ceiling. Then it hit him. He'd completely forgotten about the paper! Yayoi raced down the hall, the staircase, and into the laundry room. He snatched his pants out of Haruko's hands before she could put them into the washing machine. Rummaging through the pockets, he found the small slip of paper that Kio had pushed into his hand before he had left.

"Gomen," he said before running swiftly out of the laundry room and past his mother, who had just come home. She watched her youngest son quickly retreat to his room.

"What in heaven has gotten into him?" she asked. Haruko turned back to the washing machine.

"That's what I'd like to know."

Yayoi sat on the edge of his bed, staring at the small, closed piece of paper. It was strange how such a trivial item seemed to important and foreboding now. The silence and anticipation seemed to weigh down on him the longer he sat there…

"Open it!" said an energetic voice behind him. He turned around to come face to face with Sorano, who had been staring over his shoulder.

"What are you doing?"

"What, a girl can't be curious?" she said, faking an innocent look.

"I get worried when it's you," Yayoi mumbled.

"Oh ye of little faith, put some trust in me. Now stop stallin' and open it." Yayoi looked down at the small white slip, and then carefully opened it to find a ten digit number written down. A light blush of embarrassment covered his face when he realized exactly what it was.

"Oh…my…god! It's his phone number!" Sorano squealed, "Oh isn't this adorable!" Yayoi turned to face her.

"How do you know it's a guy?" Sorano's expression changed from a look of happiness to a look of victory and back again.

"I didn't," she announced, "You just gave me the info I needed to draw a conclusion. Oh, my little Yayoi has a boyfriend!"

"And you're **ok** with that?" he asked disbelievingly.

"Yes, I am. You and Kio-san will make such a cute couple!"

"How do you know it's even him? It could be some random guys I met and never decided to tell you about. How do you know that's not what happened?"

"Isn't it obvious? You would've told me. You tell me everything from Yuiko to Kio-san!"

"Oh just shut the fuck up," Yayoi said, falling face down onto his bed. Suddenly, Sorano threw something and it landed on the bed beside him. Upon further examination, he found it to be no less than the telephone.

"Call him," she said before leaving the room. Yayoi watched her leave, then looked at the phone.

Thirty minutes later, Yayoi still hadn't called Kio, and it was now nine thirty p.m. Instead, he was staring at the phone, which he had held above him, as he had been staring at the ceiling. He sighed and placed the phone beside him on the night stand, on top of the phone number, and slid under the comforter. Tomorrow was Sunday and his sisters and mother were going dress shopping for Haruko's graduation dress. Maybe he'd stay and sleep in until three in the afternoon. Come on, he was allowed to be lazy for one day, right?

                              

Wrong.

Yayoi was awakened by his "lovely" sister, Sorano, cheerfully pulling him out of bed into a "happy-good-morning-hug-wakeup". Some happy- good-morning this was.

"Good morning, little brother! I knew you wouldn't want to sleep in today(because you never do), so I decided that I come wake you up. Just, you know, so you wouldn't get mad that you slept in!" Sorano had the "I'm completely innocent look on", which meant she had something planned. Yayoi plastered a fake smile and looked at his sister, from his position.

"That was sweet of you, sister dear. I'm so…glad that you decided to take the time to come to my room and wake me up from my slumber. Now, and I don't mean to sound rude….WOULD YOU PLEASE LET ME GO!!" Surprised by the fact that her brother just screamed, Sorano's grip loosened, giving Yayoi the advantage he needed to get free and get down the hall to the bathroom. Once inside, he shut and locked the door and, using the door for support, slid down onto the floor. He wondered everyday why he was born into such a family.

Sorano was seated at the table reading the newest addition of Vogue, when Yayoi descended into the kitchen.

"You guys haven't left yet?" Yayoi asked Sorano, slightly confused as to why his sisters and mother weren't gone because surely she was going with them. Oh no.

"Oh well they wanted to stay out longer than I wanted to," she said as Yayoi sat down at the table, "So I decided to stay home," she looked up at him, "And watch you!"

THUD!

Upon hearing the news, Yayoi had gracefully slammed his head against the table, and started incoherently mumbling to himself.


	7. Chapter 7

** Disclaimer:** I don't own Loveless(sadly).

**A/N:** I'm so sorry I haven't gotten this up. You guys must be off-the-wall mad at me. I know I'm mad at myself for my lack of motivation. GOMEN NASAI!

**Outside Heaven's Door**

**Chapter 7 **

Yayoi was upset. He really didn't picture his day of solitude including any form of his sister, who shrugs her duties off onto him. For example, this morning she gives him a list of groceries to be bought. The list clearly had her name on it, which was consequently scratched out and his written under it. Surely she knew he wasn't so retarded that he wouldn't notice her poor cover up. However, being the kind little brother he was, he decided he'd take on the job. Besides, it could be nice blackmail and he could go cry to mom about how he was "tricked". Mother loved him and fell for that all the time. In any case, this is what led our Yayoi to the local grocery store in the cosmetics isle. He honestly didn't see the difference between one brand of powder and another. Rolling his eyes, he picked out the brand Sorano designated, stuck it in the cart with the other items, and went to get in line to pay.

Meanwhile, back at home, Sorano was watching the television when the door bell rang. Sighing, she drug herself off the couch and slowly trudged towards the door. Opening the door, she came face to face with a familiar person.

"Well, well, come on in," she said, grinning from ear to ear, "Take a seat and make yourself comfortable."

Yayoi sighed when he finally strolled through his front door and entered his home. He had run into the old cat lady on the way back and she was just dying to show him her new litter of kittens. That creepy woman was one of the reasons he hated cats. When he was younger, his parents took him there and one of those things mauled him. He had had nightmares about it for weeks. Involuntarily shivering, he set the grocery bags on the table and put away the food and such back in their proper places. He walked into the living room to see Sorano lounging on the couch watching an episode of Robot Chicken. It was another weird ass episode where people were squishing weasels.

"Why hello, how was the grocery store?" Sorano seemed in an interestingly good mood.

"It was boring and monotonous, why?" Yayoi said turning and walking up to his bedroom. Sorano turned back to the television with a mischievous grin on her face. She hoped Yayoi liked surprises.

Yayoi was feeling a little regretful as he trudged up the stairs. At the least he should have called Kio and straightened this whole issue out. He never thought the guy could go as far as to kiss him, and he wondered how much Kio exactly **was **feeling for him.

"I wonder if he's mad at me or not?" Some say if you speak of the devil and he will appear. That's a nice little metaphorical statement, but it seems to work in most cases when you are talking about someone. In this case, it proved true again. Moments after Yayoi walked through his bedroom door, he was grabbed from behind and pulled into an embrace. He let out an undignified squeak and looked up to meet steel grey eyes.

"Wh-wh-wh," Yayoi could barely utter words, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I was invited in, silly," Kio said, smiling brightly and bending down to give Yayoi a light kiss on the cheek. An automatic blush formed on the younger's cheeks and he wiggled in Kio's arms.

"I can't believe she let you in," Yayoi snapped as he thought of ways to injure his older sister, "Why did you come anyway?"

"You never called me back, I was bored," Kio said and leaning down to whisper in Yayoi's ear, "and not to mention lonely. I missed you." This guy sure was persistent.

"I'm never going to get rid of you, am I?"

"No, but why would you want to?" At the statement, Yayoi relaxed a little. It wasn't like he was being let go anytime soon, not to mention that if he tried Kio would just counter attack with a smile and probably an even tighter hold. He didn't understand what made the older man so smiley and jubilant all the time. To his surprise, Yayoi felt Kio let go of him, but instead of leaving him alone Kio grabbed his hand and led him to sit on the bed.

"Kio we really need to talk about this. I really don't-what are you doing?!" Yayoi, confused and a little worried looked down at Kio who had knelt in front of him.

"You don't believe I like you this much, so let me show you," Kio stated reaching up, taking hold of Yayoi's hand, a place a kiss on the back of it. Yayoi's blush became reacquainted with hi s cheeks again as he looked at the blonde quizzically. His blush deepened as Kio brushed his lips against the hand again and began to trail soft kisses up his arm. He was hoping right now Sorano would burst through the door. Too preoccupied with hoping, Yayoi never noticed the extra weight on the bed until he was pushed back lightly onto the mattress. Eyes darting above him, he found Kio balancing himself and looking down on him. Was it him or did the temperature in the room just raise another fifty degrees?

Yayoi felt tingles go down his spine when Kio leaned down and kissed him. This kiss seemed softer, slower, and different. The heat seemed to consume his body and he felt it pool in his lower stomach. Kio pulled away to breathe and looked down at Yayoi. The young boy had an adorable blush on his face and his eyes were hazy. He leaned in again and nuzzled and nipped Yayoi's neck. The young boy unknowingly mewled and wriggled from side to side. Yayoi wasn't quite sure what was going on, but he couldn't say it didn't feel strange but amazing all at the same time.

Yayoi was desperately anxious. He could feel the heat in his lower stomach growing hotter and hotter. He was starting to feel it overwhelm him. When Kio's hands found themselves on his hips, Yayoi gasped and pushed his body up in need. Kio gently pushed him back against the mattress as he continued to assault Yayoi's neck.

"K-Kio…I d-don't…" Yayoi tried to squeeze out that he desperately wanted the fire in his body to go away, but it just wasn't coming.

"Ssshh, it's ok," Kio said, brushing a hand along the dark haired boy's cheek then moving down to maneuver with the button of the younger's blue jeans. Once open, the article of clothing was slowly pulled off. This earned a gasp from Yayoi as he arched his back. Everything was so warm to the smaller boy. He didn't know why on Earth he should trust this man, but he just couldn't stop himself now. It just felt so _**good**_ and the boy couldn't help but let his eyes drift close. He felt hands move up his body, up to his torso, and under his shirt. He barely registered anything but the heat. All other things were in the background, even the lips that descended on his and the loss of his shirt. His eyes opened momentarily then slid back closed when he felt lips on his neck, then down his body as they left their wet trail. His eyes did, however, snap open and a gasp escape his mouth when he felt hands down on the more private parts of his body. This doubled the heat and Yayoi was pretty sure that if it didn't go away he might die. He felt the hand slide of his boxers. His eyes were hazy as he looked down at Kio. The blonde looked like a disciple worshipping a god with the light touches and soft gazes. In an instant Yayoi felt the heat turn searing by tenfold as Kio engulfed him and the younger arched his back. Kio, however, lowered the boy's hips until they were resting on the bed again.

"K-Kio ahh!" Yayoi was having horrible trouble pronouncing any words. Kio's tongue moving up and down his length was definitely not assisting him in any way. The younger began moaning and gasping, his breath staggered as well. The blonde's ministrations continued until Yayoi was almost positive he couldn't hold on any longer. With one particular scraping of the teeth along the boy's length, Yayoi came into Kio's mouth. The elder of the two swallowed the boy's load without a complaint. Almost immediately Yayoi registered what had just happened between them. His eyes widened as he looked down at the blonde.

"Did you just swallow that?! That's gross!" he said with a blush still prominent on his cheeks.

"Think what you will, my little one, but I quite enjoyed it," Kio stated while smirking. The blonde sat up and leaned over Yayoi before leaning down and kissing him. Yayoi's small hands instantly went to Kio's shoulders.

"Stop. Do…Do you even **know** what we just **did**?"

"Did you not enjoy it?"

The blush got deeper because the boy didn't know how to answer. He didn't think this was honestly legal, but his sister had always told him he needed to take a chance. It was so easy not to though. Then again…

"Y-yes…"

"Then…I'm glad," Kio again leaned in for a chaste kiss. They both jumped when a rather abrupt and loud knock came at the door.

"Hey, lovebirds! You two better clean up or whatever 'cause mommy and sissy are home. Another good idea would be to hide Kio-san , too. Mommy might be disturbed to find an older man in her ickle Yoi's bedroom," Sorano giggled at her last statement with a hint of triumph in her voice.

AN: omg! I finally got another chapter out! I'm really sorry for not getting out earlier. I'm trying and trying to work hard to get chapters out now. I'm finally getting a flash drive for Christmas (my parents are stingy). I'm sooo excited. Thanks to all you guys who've been stickin' with me this whole time! 3


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Loveless (but oh how I wish I did.)

**A/N**: I'm trying desperately to keep up a steady stream of updates and not leave you people hanging like I did with chapters six and seven. However, I'm at a writer's block and also have almost no motivation in me so we'll see how this goes. On a better and more personal note, I'm going to see Sweeny Todd in two or three days!

**Chapter 8**

Yayoi's eyes widened considerably at his sister's statement. With agility he never thought he had before he pushed Kio off of him, grabbed some type of clothing for the lower half of his body, grabbed the blonde's hand and practically flew out of his room. He quickly snuck down the stairs, with Kio in tow, and looked around the corners to see if anyone was around. Yayoi then expertly slinked along walls until he reached the kitchen. He'd have to get past the kitchen before he could get to the laundry room, which was the room that held the back door. Yayoi was quite surprised that luck allowed him to get this far when he heard rustling from the kitchen and, to the boy's grief, he heard voices. 'Shitshitshitshitshit,' was about the only word going through the young boy's mind. Inching closer, he was able to hear the conversation.

"Honestly, I think purple would be a better color. That or blue because they'd go nicely with the eyes," said a voice that Yayoi distinguished as Haruko's.

"Well I think that a yellow would be lovely because it would accent the hair. It'd also have to be a sundress. That would be adorable," that voice was his mother's.

"Wouldn't our dear little Yayoi be disturbed if he found out we were picking out outfits for him to cross dress in. Yet, he looks more like a girl than a boy, even with his hair cut," said Haruko to his mother, who in turn giggled. Needless to say, Yayoi was floored, embarrassed, and a little disgusted. Well…the incident upstairs probably topped all at this moment, but his mother's and sister's cross dressing obsession with him came at a close second.

Yayoi was knocked out of his inner thoughts when he heard them both approach in his direction. He grabbed Kio and, as swiftly as possible, ducked into the hall closet. The closet was filled with useless items, coats, shoes, and other various things. It was a tight squeeze but they managed it. He felt a little flustered being flush against the blonde's body, but it didn't seem to bother Kio.

"And here I thought you were shy, Yayoi-chan," Kio whispered, a Cheshire cat grin on his face. Yayoi just scowled.

"Be quiet, you dolt," the younger boy hissed quietly. When Haruko and his mother stepped into the hallway they paused for a few seconds to chat some more about tutus and continued on down the hall conversing over nail polish colors. All the time this was happening, poor Yayoi was subject to the elder blonde's roaming hands. Moving wasn't an option for the younger, unless he wanted to knock something over and be discovered in a closet with an older man, by his mother no less. Once he was positive they had gone, Yayoi flung the door open and went as fast as he could to the back door. The boy would have thrown Kio out, but the older was stronger and before he left, stubbornly leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on the younger's lips. He then smiled and took his leave through the gate entrance to their backyard.

The young, black haired boy was exhausted from the escapade of groceries, helping Kio escape, and…other things, so Yayoi trudged upstairs to his bedroom. There, as he glanced at his bed, he remembered what they had done there and this caused a rather large blush to appear on his face. He was still a little on edge about earlier, but it's not like it was completely forced. Yayoi had to admit that, after a while, he wasn't all that opposed to it. However, it's not like people would be all that accepting if they found out. Still, he wasn't as against it as he thought he was, although a blowjob in his bedroom wasn't exactly what he'd call a romantic moment. He'd talk to the blonde tomorrow. For now, all he wanted was sleep and a bath.

When Yayoi slipped into bed, he started to reminisce and mull on what he'd say to Kio. He'd have nothing to do with a purely physical relationship. That just would not do, but what if Kio really liked him? Would he truly go through with it? Yayoi didn't want to hurt Kio and he was sick and tired of being lonely. If Kio honestly liked him, then he'd stay with him. 'Then it's settled,' the young boy thought, 'I've made up my mind.'

The next morning, Yayoi got up all bright eyed and bushy tailed…until breakfast. The boy was calmly enjoying his breakfast and anticipating the day, when he heard a low grunt from across the table. This was followed by what sounded like a gasp. His eyes shot up to meet the glinting eyes of Sorano's as she blushed and gasped in mock passion. Yayoi blushed fiercely and glared. When she didn't stop with her inappropriate noises (and Haruko was starting to stare), he literally leaped over the table and tackled her. She, however, expertly dodged it, and slipped away to her room. In the meantime, the boy growled as he grabbed his coat and went out the front door. Haruko's glanced at the room and then the door that her brother had just exited. Something's up, she thought.

Yayoi wasn't particularly sure how he was going to find Kio, but he figured if he walked awhile, it might come to him. Just when he realized how stupid he was because he had the blonde's phone number at home, it came to him in a more physical way than he thought. The younger boy slammed right into something solid and warm. Looking up from his now sitting position, he met slate eyes.

"This seems to be a pattern for you," said Kio as he held a hand out to the younger, "I'm beginning to think you do this on purpose." Yayoi accepted the outstretched hand with a slight frown on his face.

"You only **wish** it was on purpose, which it isn't." Kio pulled him up into a hug and nuzzled the younger's neck.

"I missed you," the blonde whispered into the boy's ear. Yayoi's eyes widened. Oh no, not again. He struggled and eventually wormed his way out of the others hold.

"Oh no, there is no way I'm falling for that again," he said in a matter of fact tone, "Last time you said that we did things that could've gotten me into serious trouble with my parents."

"Your sister didn't seem to mind," Kio said with an amused expression as he began to walk in the opposite direction Yayoi had come from. The younger boy, seeing this, scrambled after him.

"Well, that's my sister. She's always scheming and that probably was her entertainment for the day…or week." Yayoi conveniently left the event of her teasing him this morning out. Honestly, it was embarrassing. I mean seriously, Yayoi thought, it not like- whoa! Out of nowhere, Kio's arm had gone around his waist and pulled him closer to his side.

"But if it wasn't for her meddling," he said, not releasing the dark-haired boy from his grasp, "Then we'd never would've gotten as close." Yayoi's eye twitched. Great, now people are staring. Indeed, they were, too. Some had surprised expressions, others an adoring expression (obviously thinking they were siblings or something), and some looked disgusted.

"I don't want to know what you're implying by that," the younger stated, "But I wasn't looking for you so we could hang out. I was looking for you so we could talk." Kio looked down at his young companion and noticed the serious expression on the boy's expression. He sighed, giving in.

"Ok, let go."

"Huh? Where are we going?"

"We're going somewhere where we can talk."

**A/N:** Ok, so I updated! Woot! Well, here's the deal. I'm also working on a second story (in different category). In any case, that may slow down updates 'cause now I have both stories to work on. Like, seriously, I only have two chapters up on it. So, yeah, please don't be mad at me if I'm slow on updating. Hope you enjoyed and please review.


End file.
